Magnetic head-based systems have been widely accepted in the computer industry as a cost-effective form of data storage. In a magnetic tape drive system, a magnetic tape containing a multiplicity of laterally positioned data tracks that extend along the length of the tape is drawn across a magnetic read/write transducer, referred to as a magnetic tape head. The magnetic tape heads can record and read data along the length of the magnetic tape surface as relative movement occurs between the heads and the tape.
In a magnetic disk drive system, a magnetic recording medium in the form of a disk rotates at high speed while a magnetic head “flies” slightly above the surface of the rotating disk. The magnetic disk is rotated by means of a spindle drive motor.
Magnetic tape heads used in tape drive storage products are continually improving by providing faster data read/write transmission performance. The tape head is interconnected with a flexible circuit/cable to the electronic read/write channels. A typical tape head depends on the flexible circuit/cables to displace to the proper servo/index channels with minimal energy. For this reason, this places a requirement on the flexible circuit/cable to be thin and narrow. An additional requirement often placed on the flexible circuit/cable is to minimize conductor width/space to match the head geometry and maximize the storage density.
Traditionally, these flexible circuits/cables are made with polyimide for both the base and cover layers. The minimum thickness is achieved using two copper layers (which may include other evaporated or sputtered elements for adhesion reasons) adhered to the base layer (sometimes referred to as an adhesiveless base layer). The copper is usually isolated with a cover layer on each side (i.e., top and bottom cover layers).
Each generation of tape drive increases performance. This will place additional requirements on the flexible circuit/cable. The traditional polyimide based material for the flexible circuit/cable has reached its data transmission capabilities. Accordingly, a replacement is needed for future products.